


Start Of Something New

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Start Of Something New [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterfalcon - Fandom, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky Barnes, wasn’t into the domestic life, he would always wake up with a different women in bed, always at any bars or clubs ever other night, he would hit on girls, or guys would hit on him, always ending up at the nearest motel. But once he met Sam, his world changed, he didn’t want to be that Bucky Barnes anymore, he wanted to be his James Barnes.Sam was from the air force, he was discharged because his performance drop, due to his partner died on the battle field, Sam couldn’t accept the fact that his partner was gone. He lost his left arm in a freaky accident,  It broke him in places that couldn’t be broken. He was suicidal, going to the bars just to drink his sorrow away, till he met James, James showed him the reason to live, to have fun, to love again, they say opposite attracts.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dillydallystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillydallystark/gifts).



> This story was inspired by a fan account on instagram, Dillydallystark, they shared a few WINTERFALCON videos, and somehow i wanted to write about it..

Bucky had a reputation, he must end up in bed with someone after a night at a bar, everyone knows Bucky, he wouldn’t sleep with the same person twice, he wouldn’t even entertain the people he slept with, he was that playboy everyone would talk about, it never affected him at all. Another night at the bar, another day out of the hotel. Bucky was a freelancer, he worked for anything, there were days he was at a car workshop, also days he works at Starbucks, he also worked as a bartender at some club downtown. He was everywhere and anywhere.

**To Stevie,**   
**The usual bar tonight, my brother?**

  
**From Stevie,**   
**Aren’t you tired of going to the same bar? Let’s try the other bar that you never to wanna go?**

  
**To Stevie,**   
**You mean the Demon Bar by sixth street? Sure, anything for you homie!**

  
**From Stevie,**   
**Alright see you at my place by 8pm, I have an early day tomorrow with tony alright.**

  
**To Stevie,**   
**Sure, thing lover boy.**

  
Bucky chuckled at his conversation with Steve Rogers, Steve was his childhood friend, always had his back and always got him out of trouble. He loved Steve all his heart, he knew Steve was crazy for Tony’s ass, he wasn’t, he was a billionaire, a philanthropist, and the only heir for Stark Industries.

At the other side of town,  
**From Tones,**  
 **Hey Wilson, wanna go get a drink tonight?**

  
**To Tones,**   
**Where you planning to drag me huh?**

  
**From Tones,**   
**I heard the Demon Bar downtown has some sick DJ playing tonight and I need a drink bro, work is pretty fucked up today, also Rhodes is back in town, let’s go for a meet up!**

  
**To Tones,**   
**Sure, see you around 9 pm at the bar? I’ll meet you there.**

  
**From Tones,**   
**Sure thing. See you homie.**

  
Sam smiled at his phone, before sliding it back into his pocket, he continued what he was doing, he was working at some police station, he couldn’t run away from the fact that he always loved being a Police Officer, even sometimes when he was needed on the field for a shootout, he hated the sound of guns being fired, it kept reminding of his past, when he lost his partner In the battle field, it still broke his heart, but he kept pushing forward. He was still depressed, he could be at the station laughing with his mates but once he was home in that empty apartment, his demons would decide to creep into his mind, it was a daily routine for him. He really misses Tony, it has been awhile since they hanged out, Rhodey too, Rhodey was still in military, and it’s nice that he took some time off to meet his friends for a few drinks. It was already 5pm, his shift should have ended long ago but he was still working, finishing up the last few reports for the day. It was already 6.30 pm when he left the station, he started his bike and off he goes, he went home to shower then get dress for tonight, he was tired but for Tony, he would swim across the Indian ocean for him. He stood in front of the mirror, checking himself out, grey top with a pair of dark jeans, his favourite pair of vans, he styled his hair back. By the time he was out of his apartment, it was already 8.30 pm, he decided to cab there, he really can’t wait to meet his boys.

As he walked down the alley, occasionally checked his phone, he was nervous, last he met the other 2 was like, nearly a year back. So many things changed within that year. Rhodey was already engaged to Carol, Tony was building his empire, and Sam was being Sam, saving the world. “Offf!” Sam said, as he bumped into a stranger, a good-looking stranger, “hey hey you okay man?” the stranger said, Sam couldn’t take his eyes of the stranger, “yeah, I’m good, sorry bout that” Sam said while rubbing his neck, he was embarrassed for checking this guy out. “Nah it’s okay honey, “the stranger replies, smiling at Sam, “I’m James by the way, “Bucky said as he held his hand out, Bucky didn’t know why he wanted to tell him, his real name, “Sam, I’m really sorry though” Sam said while shaking Bucky’s hands. Bucky just smiled back, “Nah I’m alright, you lived around here doll?” Bucky asked, “not really though, took a cab over here. How bout you?” Sam replied. “Stayed around the corner, here alone doll?” Bucky continued, “yeah meeting a few friend tonight, how about you man?” Sam replied, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it, Bucky did the same thing, “meeting my best buddy tonight though.” Bucky replied while taking a drag of his cigarette, and blowing it out, the air was getting chilly, it was ending of September anyways. As they finished their cigarette, “alright I see you later inside alright honey,” Bucky said as he winked at Sam, “alright see you, James” Sam replied with a smile, he continued to checked Bucky out from the back, that was a fine grade specimen. “Yo Sam, who are you checking out?” Rhodey said, as he smacked the back of Sam’s head, “Ouch, Rhodes! Come on, is that the first thing you should do when you finally meet your best friend?” Sam said while rubbing his head. “Come on guys, the party waits for no one!” Tony said, as his put his arms over both his best friend. Tony drags the boys into the club, the irony how it’s called a bar, but it was one of the top clubs in town. Sam could feel the music vibrating till his bone, it has been awhile since he been to this kind of places. The lights were giving him a headache, he was drag to the bar, “alright ordered your drinks boys, tonight is on me” tony raised his voice over the noise, he slides his black Mastercard, “hahaha I shall drink till you guys have to drag me back,” Rhodey chuckled, “and that is what? 3 drinks?” Sam joked, everyone knows, Rhodey is a lightweight. They decided to sit by the bar, enjoying the atmosphere, drinking and sharing their stories. They were really happy.

“Tony?” Steve said, as he taps Tony’s shoulder, Tony turned around and he smiled wider, “Steeb! What are you doing here?” Tony exclaimed, he was surprised, he was supposed to meet Steve tomorrow, but what luck he had to meet at this club. “I was meeting my best friend and he told me to go get a drink, didn’t know you would be at the here!” Steve had to raise his voice. “hahahah what a small world!” Tony exclaimed, “ouh yeah, I would like you to meet my best buddies, they might be our best man at our wedding!” Tony laughed, Steve could only blushed, “here’s Rhodey, my best friend since MIT, and this is Sam, my buddy from the Air force!’ Tony continued. “this is Steve, his one of the best artists in town, he was the one who painted the great art in my home!” Tony exclaimed. “ouh you mean, Steve the dude you couldn’t stop talking bout for the past 6 months?” Rhodey replied, while jabbing tony ribs. It wasn’t a lie, Tony never stopped talking bout Steve ever since he first discovered Steve’s art. “You can just call me Rhodes alright, “Rhodey said while extending his arm, “can just call me Sam, “Sam said as he raised his glass. Steve shook Rhodey hands and smiled at Sam. “STEVIEEEEE! You’ve been gone far toooooo longgggggg” Bucky said as he grabs Steve shoulders. “James? “Sam exclaimed, as he saw Bucky shift aside, “SAMMYYYYY, hey there love!” Bucky exclaimed, as he went for a hug, “God you smell so nice, I wonder how would you taste? “Bucky said a bit tipsy. Bucky held Sam a little too long, before Steve had to pry Bucky off Sam, Sam ain’t complaining, he felt comfy in that hug. “Come on Bucks, you too drunk right now, also this is Tony and his buddies, the guy I told you about,” Steve said while shaking Bucky awake. “Tony? As in Tony, the dude you been wanting to blow for the past 3 months? That tony?” Bucky said, too drunk to even care. Steve face redden, even with such bad lighting right now, you could see how bright this tomato was. “Sam, right? How did you even know Bucky? “Steve asked as he stabilised Bucky, “You mean James, we met outside at the club just now, didn’t know he would remember my name though.” Sam replied, “You’re sleeping with my best friend, I might be sleeping with yours soon, “Sam joked. Sam shouldn’t joke, because Bucky heard it.

It was already 11pm, and everyone is gonna have a long day tomorrow, except for Sam, he had his off day, perks of being a police officer. As they all stumbled out the club, with Steve and Bucky, Tony offered to drive them home, more like drive Steve back to his own apartment. So, Sam offered to send Bucky home first, since Sam was still sober, and his apartment wasn’t that far from Bucky. As Sam said goodbyes to the rest of them, he flagged down a cab and grab Bucky by the waist and shoved him in the back seat, Bucky had roaming hands when he was drunk, he started touching Sam’s shoulder, broad chest, even his thighs, he was breathing down Sam’s neck, Sam was getting harder, he was praying the ride wasn’t that long, he couldn’t control his hands. As he reached Bucky Apartment building, he paid the taxi driver, then he got out with Bucky, Bucky was pretty drunk and nauseated at about now, he stood by the sidewalk and decided to vomit out whatever he drank. Sam grabbed Bucky by his waist, and drag him up to his apartment, he fished his apartment keys from Bucky’s jeans, He unlocked the door, and brought Bucky to the nearest bedroom he saw, he put Bucky in bed, he help Bucky changed into a new clean shirt and shorts, as the clothes he wore was kinda stained with vomitus, he wiped Bucky face with a cold towel, he grabbed all the dirty clothes on the floor, he just dumped it in the washer and decided to help with the laundry. He prepped up some water and painkillers for Bucky, by his bedside. He couldn’t find Bucky’s blanket, he just covered Bucky with his own jacket. He left a not by the bed side,

**To James,**   
**Brought you back in one piece, as promised, threw your clothes in the laundry too, have some water and painkillers, text me when you’re awake.**   
**Sam.**

  
Sam left his name card too. It was 1am when he settled everything, as much as he wished to end up with Bucky in bed, he had to respect Bucky, he was drunk, he couldn’t take advantage of it.

**To Tones,**   
**Hey, just walked of Bucky’s apartment, he’s safe and sound, update your Steve for me alright.**   
**From Tones,**   
**Steve here, Tony kinda knocked out instead, but thankyou Sam. I really appreciate it. Goodnight.**   
**To Tones,**   
**Nights love birds.**

  
Bucky woke up with a throbbing headache, he was covered a jacket, who’s jacket was it? He was fully dressed too, but not what he wore yesterday and, he was at his apartment. He wouldn’t sleep with anyone at his apartment. He looked at his bedside, a bottled water, some painkillers and a note. He smiles when he saw the note. Sam was a good guy, he never took advantaged of drunk Bucky, that was a plus point. He felt like he should thank Sam for this. So, he grabbed his phone, damn it was dead, so he decided to charge it then went out to check what he could eat, he was starving. Another note was on the fridge, “ **made you some ham and cheeses sandwich, hope you liked it chilled or you could reheat it. – Sam”** nobody had made him any food, what is this feeling he had in his stomach. Maybe he was just hungry. It took Bucky bout an hour to get rid of the hangover, as he decided to take a cold shower too, he went back to check on his phone, it was already 10am then, a few texts from Steve,

  
**From Stevie,**  
 **You awake buddy? Shouldn’t you get up and text Sam?**

  
**From Stevie,**   
**Come on buddy get up, it’s like 8.30 am right now, you know you have work.**

  
**From Stevie,**   
**Dude, you told me you gonna help me with my art today?**

  
**From Stevie,**   
**Sam texted me asking if you’re awake, I told him you might be dead, I think I might have killed him.**

  
**From Stevie,**   
**Get up you punk, go and text Sam you piece of shit.**

  
**To Stevie,**   
**So, I should text him that he’s a piece of shit?**

  
**To Sammy,**   
**Hey Sam, thanks for yesterday. Really appreciate it, by the way it’s James.**

  
**From Stevie,**   
**Fuck you boy.**

  
**To Stevie,**   
**Language old man.**

  
**From Sammy,**   
**Hey morning James, glad you’re awake, you feeling better? Did you eat?**

  
**To Sammy,**   
**Yeah, a bit better now, are you working right now? Thought of wanting to grab a coffee together, like as a thank you for yesterday.**

  
**From Sammy,**   
**Nah it’s my off day, just got back from the gym, how bout coffee by 5th avenue, the coffee house there is pretty neat.**

  
**To Sammy,**   
**Sure thing, how bout we meet by 12 later? I can meet you there.**

  
**From Sammy,**   
**Sure thing. See you James.**

  
Bucky was blushing, it has been awhile since he met someone in the afternoon, always either drunk or late at night, but now in the afternoon and sober, he got up and made his bed, then got ready for the meet up, a white t shirt with light denim jeans, with his Nike shoes. His hair come to the back, a little fluffy at the top. He grabbed wallet, phone and apartment keys, he was kinda nervous to meet Sam, but he can’t wait to meet him. He found Sam pretty attractive. Sam was already at the coffee house, he waved at Sam and took accept opposite of him, Sam was early, “ I just ordered something light for you, I hope you don’t mind,’ Sam said, as Bucky was about to sit, Bucky just smile back at Sam, he really did appreciate it, just as he was bout to answer, the waitress came with his order, a cup of ginger tea, fresh orange juice, a bottle of water, a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with a side of ham and sausages, chocolate muffins and a bowl of fruit salad. Their table was pretty filled. Sam rearrange everything on the table, he set the tea and bottled water on Bucky side, “ they say ginger tea was good for hangover, also fluid was important, and foods high in healthy fat is good for the stomach” Sam said while trying to push the forward the food to Bucky side, “ unless you want the fruit salad instead, or the chocolate muffins, do you like chocolates?” Sam asked, looking at Bucky innocently, “I don’t mind some chocolate in me, hahaha” Bucky chuckled, “also did you just research on all of this food to eat after a hangover? “Bucky continued, “yeah, I was constantly drunk like a year back, so I actually knew what food was good for my body, other than exercise. “Sam turn to chuckled. Bucky starts to dig in the food, “ So Sam, why were you constantly drunk a tear back, if you don’t mind me asking,” Bucky tried asking, “ I don’t mind sharing, it helps me face the stress, my name is Sam Thomas Wilson, some calls me Sam or falcon, I was discharged from the air force late last year, as my performance dropped, my partner died in the battle field, I guess I couldn’t take the news, I was suicidal, I came back to New York, I was drinking at the same bar every night for a month, I would continue drinking when I was home, one night I was too drunk, I rode my bike home but it was a snowy night, so I couldn’t control my bike, drove myself into oncoming traffic, next thing I knew I was under a car, my left arm crashed.” Sam said, as he tapped his prosthetic arm, it was Stark’s Industries newest technology, it could actually blend it with the human’s skin or can stand out as a metal arm, with just a touch of a switch. “ they couldn’t save my arm at all, I was slipping way deeper into depression, that’s when Tony said enough was enough, he got me back on my feet, with therapy, I had to see a few counsellors, I was in some PTSD group for ex veterans, and after 3 months, I was back up on my feet, I’ve been with the Police Force bout 3 months now, they don’t mind I have a metal arm, as long as I can fight crimes, I don’t mind actually. “Sam finished, as he slowly sipped his orange juice, Bucky just looked at him, this dude right here had the most shittiest life and yet he still views his life in a positive way.  
“I guess it’s my turn now, “Bucky said as he tried to clear his throat. “ my name is James though, James Buchanan Barnes, they always calls me Bucky, it’s a childhood name after all, but you can call me James, I really prefer you call me James, I’m a freelancer ever since I left the military, me and Steve joined about the same time and we also left about the same time, he pursue into arts while I’m here doing whatever I can, sometimes I’m at the car workshop, some days at a club, bar tendering, sometimes security officer. I don’t have a permanent job though. I like to enjoy life and jump around. Single at the moment, actually all the time, didn’t want to commit in a long-term relationship, unless I found the perfect one.” Bucky said, “and I like chocolates and nuts” Bucky continued and wink, it earned a laughter from Sam, the kind of laughter that you would clutch your stomach and laughed, Bucky liked the way Sam laughed, and he wished he could make Sam laughed like that even more. “You sound pretty interesting Barnes, it makes me wanna investigate on you, “Sam finally said, his stomach hurts but he did enjoy it. “I’m all yours officer.” Bucky wink. Then the continued their lunch and small conversation.


	2. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is having a Halloween Party, and WinterFalcon was invited, sorry there's some sex scene over here.

It has become their habit to meet every week, on Sam’s off days, Bucky would clear his schedule just to meet Sam, eve just for a gym session or lunch, sometimes they get drinks at the bar after a hard day at the station. Sam appreciate Bucky’s company, so Sam was sitting by the dining table, reading some text on his phone, he was in his sweats and a t-shirt, while Bucky was cooking something for them in his kitchen, he too was wearing a t-shirt and denim jeans, “hey James, you free this weekend?” Sam asked while taking a sip of his juice, “Halloween party I guess but I haven’t confirmed with anyone, “Bucky replied, “wassup doll?” Bucky continued, “Tony is having his yearly Halloween party at the Stark Tower, I wanted to ask if you wanna come with me?” Sam said as he scratched the back of his head. “so, you’re asking me on date huh?” Bucky said, as he walked out of the kitchen, placing their food on the table. “YEAH, sort of, unless you don’t like guys though?” Sam said, as he grabs his food closer to him, “Sammy, have you seen me? I wouldn’t bring someone into my home if I ain’t interested in them you know,” Bucky chuckled, “and yes, I would like to go on a date with you to this Halloween party,” Bucky smiled and kiss Sam’s cheek. Sam could only blushed. “we could be Captain America And Iron Man, cos they’re like the gayest fighting crime couple,” Bucky suggested as he took a bite of his food, “Yeah, you would look good in those tight leggings of Captain America” Sam laughed. Yup there were ready for the party.

 

Saturday night came, and Sam was riding his bike to Bucky’s place, he was wearing his Iron Man costume, without the mask though, he parked his bike, and climbed the stairs to Bucky’s apartment, Sam knocked on the door, feeling slightly nervous, he never saw Bucky dressed up before, just as the door opened, Sam’s jaw dropped, his mouth watered, damn Bucky was hot, In those blue tights, and tight shirt, it really showed his muscles, it showed every single curves on his body, Sam couldn’t even ignore the bulge in Bucky’s pants. God Bucky was sculptured by God’s own hand. “you ready doll?” Bucky asked, as he grab his helmet, “yeah yeah let’s go!” Sam managed, his throat suddenly felt dry. As they ride through the night, enjoying each other warmth, “do you think I look good tonight?” Bucky asked as he got down from their bike, “you look amazing sweetheart!” Sam said as he removes his helmet, he put on his Iron Man mask, Bucky too put on his own head gear. They held hand while walking into Stark Tower, Bucky smiled to Sam, and Sam smiled back but Bucky couldn’t see it cos Sam’s mask was covering his whole face, Sam was nervous as hell, but he was happy he got Bucky next to him. “Yo tones!” Sam shouted as he went into the party room, “Wassup Ironman!” Tony shouted over the noise, “damn Bucky, I might go on my knees for Captain America!” Tony exclaimed, it somehow made Bucky blushed. Bucky loved the attention, but he knows he loves it more if it was from Sam. “the drinks are at the bars, Steve is somewhere getting my drinks though.” Tony continued, “go ahead and have fun boys!”. Sam grabbed Bucky’s hand and they went to the bar, they grab a few shots and a few bottle of beer, they went to chill out by the sofa, they just enjoyed each other company, they sat pretty close to each other, with Bucky arms over the couch, he pulled Sam closer, “ did I ever tell you, how pretty you look?” Bucky whispered into Sam’s ear, he was slightly tipsy, thank god his mask was still on, “you never did, Captain.” Sam replied. “You’re really pretty Wilson, “Bucky said, as he slowly pulled off the mask. “Just so fucking beautiful!” Bucky said as he eyed those chocolate lips, Sam couldn’t keep his eyes of Bucky pink plump lips. They been going out long enough, they should already be making out by now, but Sam always took things slow, he didn’t want to rush things. But tonight was different, tonight they were going as far as they could, Sam just leaned into Bucky and he caught Bucky’s lip, he push himself forward, he was hoping Bucky got the hint, and yes, Bucky deepened their kiss, Bucky grabbed the whole mask off, he was playing with Sam’s short curls, then he decided to straddle Sam’s lap, God Sam was already hard, they make out, while Bucky was grinding on Sam, the more he grind, the harder Sam would moan, Sam’s dick was begging for more friction, “ hey Captain America, Iron Man! Get a room will you!” some random stranger shouted in their direction, Bucky was suddenly embarrassed, he hid his face in Sam’s neck. Sam just grabbed Bucky by the waist and carried him away, Sam knew his way around the tower, he knew where the spare bedrooms at.

 “JARVIS, my level please,” Sam commanded as he step inside the elevator, he never bothers to put Bucky down, instead he continued to kissed Bucky neck, “Alright Mr Wilson, we’ve reached your level, would you like me to inform Mr Stark that you are at your level?” JARVIS replied, “Sure thing Jarvs, just text him will do, also lockdown my level please, only Stark can access it.” Sam replied, as he walked to him room, he had to rest Bucky on the door frame while he tried to scan his hand, to unlock the door. He carried Bucky to his bed, he laid Bucky down ever so gently, “so you have your own room in this tower?” Bucky finally asked, “do you also bring others here?” Bucky continued, “yeah I have a room here, I stayed here when I was injured after the car crash, Tony would always check on me. And no, you’re the first to be in this room, “Sam replied while searching his drawers, “God where’s the fucking lube!” Sam shouted angrily, he knew he stashed some in the drawers, when he needed time alone. He walked to his bathroom, yes there were some in the medicine cabinet with a note on it, “ **I know you will need some tonight, I threw away your old stash though. Enjoy buddy – Stark”** Sam just smile at the bottle. “Found it!” Sam said as he walked back to his bedroom, he stopped and drop the lube, Bucky was already naked in bed, he was just in his brief, he had his messy hair, sexy bed eyes on, God Bucky was driving him crazy. “Come here Doll, I missed your touch.” Bucky said seductively. Sam just picked up his lube and walked to his bed. Bucky was sitting by the corner, he pulled Sam closer, he grabbed Sam by the neck, and kissed him sloppily, he pulled Sam’s shirt over his head in one smooth pull, also pulled his pants down, leaving both of them in briefs. He kissed Sam’s hard on, earning some deep moaning from the man. God, the sounds Sam made is just pure music, he pulled Sam’s brief down, Sam was huge, “GOD, where have you been hiding them!” Bucky said, as he licked his lips, “James, just do it already” Sam said, he was already breathless. Bucky took him in one mouthful, Bucky’s mouth was stretched out, but it was a good stretch, Sam’s moans got deeper and louder, Bucky got used to the rhythm and he was enjoying the moans, “James… I’m gonna….” Sam couldn’t finish his sentence, bucky had already grabbed his balls, and massage it, he came into Bucky’s mouth within seconds, Bucky just swallowed it. “Yummy, I guess I do love myself some chocolates” Bucky grinned, Sam was getting harder, “God you’re such a tease ayyyy boy” Sam growled. Sam pushed Bucky on his back, he hovered around Bucky’s waist, “I guess it’s my turn to please you baby” Sam growled at the tent that had built up in Bucky’s briefs. Just as he pulled down Bucky’s briefs, Bucky’s dick just sprang out, “DAMN!” Sam said as he licked his lips, he kept teasing Bucky’s dick by licking around it, “Come on doll, don’t tease it!” Bucky begged, Sam just laughed, before he took the whole dick in his mouth, he hummed around it, causing Bucky to shiver, the vibration made Bucky crazy, he literally grabbed a pillow to cover up his moan, “nahhh honey, don’t be shy, let daddy hear you moan!” Sam said while pulling the pillow away. They always joked about the whole daddy fetish thing, but deep-down Bucky did enjoy calling Sam, Daddy. Bucky was enjoying the moment, that he didn’t tell Sam he was about to cum, next thing he knew, he heard gagging sounds, and Sam just sat up in bed, with tears in his eyes, he nearly choked Sam with his cum. “I’m so sorry Doll, I should have warned you or something” Bucky sat up and held Sam in his arms. “ Nah I’m okay, next time do warn me alright”  Sam coughed out, he wiped his eyes, and he got out of bed, Bucky thought Sam wouldn’t want to continue, but Sam walked to his mini fridge, and got out a bottle of water, “ baby, your cum is kinda thick, you know that right? “Sam said after chugging half of bottle. Sam cleared his throat, and went back to his bed, “so you wanna continue or just cuddle in bed for now?” Sam said as he winked to Bucky. “if you ain’t tired daddy, we could continue” Bucky smirked. Sam just turned Bucky around, and prepped Bucky up, he slid a finger in slowly, trying to loosen the hole up, then he slid in another finger, then another, once Bucky was ready, he insert himself into Bucky, he grabbed Bucky by the waist, he didn’t pressed hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to stabilise himself. As he got the rhythm right, he was hitting Bucky prostates, and Bucky moan just got deeper. “Faster daddy, faster” Bucky moaned into the bed, within seconds, Bucky came into the sheets, Sam came into him, after a few deep thrusts. As they both laid in bed, purely exhausted, breathing got louder, Bucky could have fallen asleep there and then. Sam got up from bed, and walk to his closet, he took out fresh sheets, he left in by his bed, then he walked to the toilet, grabbing 2 wet towels, he went back to his bed, he started to clean Bucky up before Bucky fell asleep. He discarded the soiled linen, and made the bed, carrying Bucky to the clean side, while he continued to clean his side. Once he was done, he slides into bed, and spooning Bucky. “I love you James,” Sam whispered into Bucky’s messy hair, “I love you more Sammy” Bucky replied sleepily.

 

As Sam woke up in the morning, his body felt sore, there was someone hugging him, he looked down to see his messy haired James, snoring into his chest. Sam was blessed after all. He pushed Bucky away slowly, and he got out of bed, went to the toilet, then grab all the dirty linen and brought it to his laundry room, Sam walked around his floor in his sweat pants, going to the kitchen to make a coffee, **“ Heard what you did yesterday ‘DADDY’, shall not disturb, so I’ve refilled your fridge, enjoy your breakfast ‘DADDY’ – Tony”** was pasted on his fridge door, he chuckled seeing the note. “hey Jarvs, tell tony thank you for breakfast alright” Sam commanded, “Sure thing Mr Wilson” JARVIS replied. Sam decided to do some scrambled eggs and toast, after he was done, he put everything on the tray, and decided to bring it to his room, as he reached by his bedside, Bucky stirred awake. “mmmmm coffee” Bucky said as he sat up, he made grabby hands towards Sam, “Here you go sweetheart,” Sam as he held out the coffee to Bucky. Bucky chugged down the hot coffee and smiled into his cup, “Is this what heavens feels like?” Bucky hummed, Sam just chuckled, “maybe this is how married life supposed to feel babe, “Sam said. “I haven’t met your parents, yet you know” Sam continued, “how could I marry you, without asking for your hands in marriage.” Sam continued. Bucky could only blushed. Maybe next time alright, for now, just cherished the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter will happen pretty soon.


	3. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam invited Bucky to thanksgiving dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, wrote this chapter on my iphone, so its kinda messy.

 

It was thanksgiving dinner, Sam invited Bucky over to his place, to meet his family. Bucky was nervous, after all it was his first time meeting his boyfriend’s family, it was a first time in a long run since he was in a relationship, it has been a bliss from the start. Sam was always loving towards him,even sex with him was nice and easy, Sam never scratched his back like how others did, and Sam always took turn, Sam always wanted to please him, Sam would go on his knees to suck Bucky dry whenever Bucky had a rough day at work, Bucky would do the same but when Sam saved the day. Bucky was constantly at Sam’s place whenever Sam got off from his night shifts, cuddling up with him till late noon, Sam would be at Bucky’s place whenever he had an early shift and he picked Bucky up on his bike from whatever work Bucky was doing, they would sometimes join Steve and Tony for movie night at Stark Tower, or up for Early gym session with Steve. Sam and Bucky was inseparable. Wherever Sam goes, Bucky was always by his side, right now they were in the car , to visit Sam’s family somewhere in New York, Sam was drumming to the music that was playing on the radio, while Bucky sat next to him beaming brightly, he was proud of his boyfriend, everything went smoothly for them.

 

They finally reached Sam’s place, as they unload their things from the back seat, Sam was skipping up the stairs, he never seen Sam so happy, he was bouncing on his heels when he stood outside the door, he didn’t have to wait that long, the door suddenly opened, “Uncle Samuel!” A little boy shouted as he hugged sam, “Jody!” Sam exclaimed as he carried his nephew and spun around, God he missed his nephew!, “Come on Sam, i also deserve some loved from you!” Sarah said by the door, Sam pulled her in for another hug, “I missed you too Sarah” Sam said as he messed her hair. Bucky just stood next to them and smiled, his heart was full right now, this was definitely a family. “ You must be James? “ Sarah finally asked, she pulled Bucky into a hug, “hahaha hi” Bucky finally managed. “ I’ve heard so much about you! Thankyou for making our Samuel happy!” Sarah continued after letting Bucky go. “Aright big boys, come on in!” Sarah said.

As sarah lead them into the living room, “I’m Sarah by the way, Sam’s sister, this is my son, Jody,” Sarah said, “and this is James , Uncle Sam’s Boyfriend” Sarah said as she pat her son’s shoulder. “You mean they’re dating and in love?” Jody asked as he looked at Bucky, bucky winced, he was scared he would be rejected, “Cool! I have 2 uncles now!” Jody exclaimed as he hugged Bucky, “Mummy, could i also have a Boyfriend too?” Jody asked Sarah as he continued to hold Bucky by the waist, Sarah looked at Bucky and smiled, “Of course hunny, you can half both a boyfriend or a girlfriend but only can have one at time” Sarah replied. Sarah left them to play with Jody while she finish making dinner, Bucky strolled into the kitchen while Sam entertained his Nephew, the moment Sarah saw Bucky came in, she wipes her tears, “ hey you okay?” Bucky asked as he stood closer to Sarah, “yeah yeah I’m fine, I’m happy to see Sam smiling and happy, I’m glad his back, the old Sam, last year he was a broken mess, and Jody too was broken” Sarah said as she took a deep breath, “ Thankyou James, i really am thankful for you, you’re a blessing in Sam’s life, in mine too, i really missed my brother, he told me last year how he wanted to kill himself, this year when i called him to join us for Thanksgiving, he was happy to join us, and he wanted to bring you along, he always said good things about you. I lost my husband last year, i nearly lost Sam too, all my other siblings are too busy with their family or too self centred to meet us, Sam was my only brother i loved, and only one Jody would looked up to, we lost our parents at such a young age, and Sam took the role of a parent, he had odd jobs, he could barely support himself, but he still tried his best, when he went into the Air Force, i would be lying if it didn’t break my heart, he fought for our country, that’s when he brought me and my husband together, he walked me down the aisle, stayed by my side when i was in labour, he held me together when i lost my husband, i may have lost the love of my life but he lost his bestfriend, “ Sarah continued, hear tears flowed down her cheeks, “Ever since he met you, he never stopped smiling, he was so proud of you, i hope you would love him, his flaws, and everything, love him as a whole packaged.” She said, “Hush now Sarah, i will never stopped loving him, he was truly a gift from God, he tied me down like no one could, he made me laughed till my stomach hurts, he truly made me happy, trust me, I wouldn’t let a good man go” Bucky said as he pulled Sarah into a hug, “Hush now, I’m here for you and your son, i would protect him like his my own, “ Bucky continued as he hug her closer. Just the Sam walked in, “is everything okay?” Sam asked concerned. It did broke his heart to see his little sister cried, “ Nahhh we’re good, just told him how big of a disappointment you are, told him to make a run before it’s too late” Sarah said as she pulled away from Bucky, Bucky just laughed when he heard that, “ yeah she told me you had a weird fetish and bad temper, to pack my bags and leave before it’s too late!” Bucky chuckled, “ oh no you didn’t little sis!” Sam came running towards his sister, rubbing his knuckle into her hair as he grabs her in a headlock, “ Run James, save yourself!” Sarah said, “Mummy I’ll come save you!” Jody said as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen, the once quiet kitchen suddenly filled with laughter.

 

It was dinner time, as they finally sat down for dinner, “ Alright time to say your thankyou’s alright , so i shall start with myself, i would like to thanks James, for bringing a smile to My brother’s face, making his life better and also keeping him in control. Thankyou also to my lovely son for always being by my side and acing his test, i love you Jody” Sarah said, next was Jody, “i would thank god for such a lovely mummy in my life, for not just being my mummy but also my daddy, thankyou God for Uncle Sam, for being my most awesome Uncle and my part time dead, lastly thank you for Uncle James, for making my Uncle happy!” Jody said as he smiled happily to both his uncles, “ thank god for this lovely dinner, for providing a better year to Sarah, also to Jody and keeping them safe,” Sam said, then he looked at Bucky, “ thank you also for James, for the past few months, he had made me the most happiest man on earth, and I’m thankful for that “ Sam said as he smiled brightly to Bucky, it was bucky’s turn now, “i never believed in god but i just want to thank him for this moment, to be with a family i never had, to enjoy this special holiday with my boyfriend’s family, i would thank him for Sam, if I didn’t met him that night, I don’t think i would be here to enjoy this feeling, thank you Sam, for showing me what is love” Bucky said as he kissed the back of Sam’s hand, “ god, you gonna make me cry right now!” Sarah said as she wiped a tear away, then their dinner started.

 

It was 7pm when Sam said he wanted to go on a drive to visit his old neighbourhood.“I really like your speech just now, it really touched me,” Sam said as he took a turn on another street, he turned his head and smiled at Bucky, “ so you mean i could get some loving tonight?” Bucky joked. “ Sure, after we’re done visiting someone. “ Sam replied as he pat Bucky’s lap, as they took another turn, Sam slowed down his car, they were at the cemetery. Sam got out the car, Bucky followed Sam as he walked down the rows of headstones, he stopped directly infront of 2 headstones, “here rest Paul and Darlene Wilson, the mighty warriors who was sent to protect their family” it wrote, “Papa,mama i would like you to meet James, my boyfriend.” Sam said as he kneels infront their graves, cleaning their photos, “I’ve told you both countless times how i would bring the person i loved the most to visit you both, to get your blessings, here i am right now with James “, sam said again, “Sir,mdm, i can’t promise to love your son forever but ipromise to love him till the day i die” Bucky said as he kneels next to Sam, he held Sam in his arms, “And that will be my wedding Vows to you, i promise you that” Bucky continued, “Thankyou James,” Sam finally said, he gave Bucky a light kiss on his lips, they sat there for a good 30mins before Sam decided it’s time to call it a night, their car ride back was silent but in a good way, both we’re already tired from the long day, as they got back to Sarah’s place, they decided to strip to their brief and just sleep it off.

 

The next morning, Bucky woke up to an empty bed, he grab his yesterday’s jeans and decided to make coffee, as he stood in the kitchen, half asleep and just wearing his jeans, he felt unfamiliar with this kitchen, like he had been to Sam’s place a thousand times but this kitchen felt different, he stood by the cabinet trying to find a mug, not realising someone was looking at him, Sarah was sitting at the island by the kitchen, watching as Bucky was trying to find a mug, just in time Sam walked in from the front door with bags of groceries with Jody following him from behind, “ Hey Sam, it looks like your white boy here is getting used to staying here!” Sarah said as Sam walked into the kitchen, she couldn’t hold back her laughter, Bucky looked like a messy haired lost puppy, standing in her kitchen , wearing only his jeans and some pretty obvious love marks on his body, which must have been days ago, Bucky finally snapped back to reality and just blushed, he hid behind Sam’s body, he could feel Sam’s body vibrate so much from the laughter, “Come on sleepy boy, i know you need your coffee before you can function!” Sam chuckled.

After the crazy morning they had, Sam and Bucky had to go home, Sam suddenly was called to the station, seems like he need to get back to work ASAP, as they said their goodbyes, promised to come again soon, maybe Christmas, Sam went to start the car while Bucky lingered around a little more, hugging Jody and Sarah, “ Please, never stop loving my Uncle, alright” Jody said as he held his pinky finger out, “ i pinky promise you that okay, Jods” Bucky said as he pinky promised Jody. The drive home was great, Sam shared stories bout him when he was growing up, and Bucky listened, as they got to Bucky’s apartment, they found a basket by his door, “ **To** **Bucky** , **He’s** **Yours** \- **Darcy** ” was written on a note, sticked to it, as Bucky slides open the basket, it was a beautiful baby boy, it’s seems like it was left here this morning, Bucky nearly dropped the child, he was a father now. Sam just took the child and Bucky into their apartment, he kept the Child warm, it was October, if they went home a day later, the child might have froze to death, Sam just held the child close to him, he wanted to keep the child warm, but who was this Darcy, and why did he left this child at Bucky’s door step.


	4. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a baby involved, how would Bucky accept the fact that he’s a dad now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but i would continue one on my off day.

Sam held the baby close to him, keeping him warm, it felt like he was holding Jody again, so small, so light, the baby seems to like the warmth Sam was emitting, he just kept looking at Sam, he could be about 3months old by now. Bucky was pacing the living room, “Who the hell is Darcy?” Bucky kept muttering to himself, pulling his hair, he was frustrated. “ hey there honey, chill alright, we will figure this out together okay” Sam said calmly, “How could you stay calm Doll?” Bucky asked frustrated, “I’m not even sure if this is my child!” He continued, “James, we will work this out together, i promise you, i will bring him to the station, and get him screened, and we will wait for the news alright, for now please calm down” Sam said as he walked towards Bucky. Sam left the apartment with the baby, he took a cab to work, he couldn’t really drive with a 3 month old child,as he reached the station, a few of his colleagues was eyeing him, like why was he holding a baby. As he walked into the office, Natasha was in her chair, arguing with Clint about some crime, as he shut the door, both of them turn and looked at him, “The hell Wilson! Why you bring a baby here!” Clint said, walking towards Sam, “Shut it Barton, Romanov, i might need your help.” Sam said as he carried the Baby towards Natasha, “Wilson, you do know I don’t have a baby and I’m not good with babies” Natasha pushed the child away from her, “No, i mean i need to check where’s the child mum is at?” Sam explained, while hushing the baby, the baby suddenly stirred awake. “ Alright i will check with hospital records, while we get the DNA test done,” Natasha replied, “ by the way, whose kid is this?” Clint asked, “James i think but we need to confirm it, you want me to bring him in so we could do the test?” Sam asked as he lay the child on the table, he was preparing to make the child’s milk, he was just thankful the station had milk supplies , in case of lost child. As they were done changing the child, the whole blood test, and even feeding it, Bucky arrived at the station to get his blood test done.

“I think i found the child’s mother” Natasha said as she walked into the office, “But she’s dead. “ she continued, she looked at both Sam and Bucky, “ Darcy Lewis, a young 25 yr old lady, found dead at her home this evening, hanged, most probably postpartum depression, no notes or signs of struggle, so most probably just suicide. “ She finished, “ how about the child? Does he have to go through foster homes or shit?” Sam asked, he was worried, he knew what was growing up without parents felt, “Most probably unless we can prove Bucky is the dad, or not foster home it is” Clint said, the conversations finally sinked in, “What! Are you saying, if he’s not mine, you just throw him into foster care!” Bucky suddenly shouted, he panicked, as much as he wish he wasn’t the dad, this child didn’t deserve it, but how could he take care of it, when he could barely take care of himself. “ Honey, listen, we will work things out, I’ll get Tony to help us, he’s good with all this lawyer stuff, also even if this is not yours, we will work it out, i promise, “ Sam said as he pulled Bucky closer to him. As he tried to calm Bucky down, he called Tony. “Hit me Wilson!” Tony answered within the 3rd ring, “ Better be important, I’m in malibu with my love” Tony continued, “Its a life crisis Stark, James has a child, and the mum’s dead, and we have not confirmed if the child is James, and we might need to get the paperwork done ASAP, even if it’s not his, i want to keep the child” Sam said, as he held Bucky tight, “Okay slow down lover boy, a kid? Like a physical human being!” Tony asked, “Yes a fucking human child, Stark. So please help us! “ Sam begged, “ alright, i get Pepper to help, give me within a day, can you get the result by then?” Tony asked. “ Result will be out within an hour or two. But social service will be here within an hour, can pepper be here first? “ Sam asked, he was truly nervous at this point, “I’ll get her to the station within 30mins, for paperwork wise, I’m trying my best right now. I’ll update you later alright Buddy!” Tony said before he hanged up.

30mins later, Pepper walked in with a set of Tony’s trusted Lawyers, “Wilson can i get the blood report soon? So i can work on this case fast. “ Pepper ordered as she sat directly infront of Sam, “The faster i work, the faster you get your kid.” She continued. “Result is in!” Clint came running in, “And Congrats Barnes, you’re a dad!” Clint shook the paper infront of Sam’s face, Sam felt relived. He didn’t care who the mother was, at least the child was part Bucky. There was a reason for him to love Bucky more. Pepper was busy with her paperwork, ensuring Bucky gets the custody of the child, Bucky was awfully quiet, “Hey there love, you okay? “ Sam said, as he pat Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m just, aren’t you disappointed in me? Like we just started dating, and i just met your family, and now we’re home, i found out i have a son and his mother killed herself because of the child, and he’s all alone without a mum right now,” Bucky said, as he buries his head in Sam’s chest, “James hey, look at me, you will be a fine dad, trust me alright. Disappointed? More like proud, my boyfriend has a kid and that’s another reason to love him more, there’s more people to share my love with, unless you gonna get jealous cos a kid might win my heart” Sam chuckled as he looks into Bucky’s eyes, “I loved you from the start James. I loved your flaws, your scars, your smiles, your tears, your whole fucking baggage!” Sam said as he grabs Bucky’s face, “and i will never stop loving you” Sam said before kissing Bucky’s forehead. “Finally done! Here you go James, Sam, you both are proud fathers of this child, you just have to name him then i can submit it as proof!” Pepper said while shoving The papers into Sam’s hands, “Thomas Buchanan Barnes” Bucky said, looking at Sam, “You didn’t just use both our middle name for our kid?” Sam asked, smiling widely to Bucky, “ i want you to be a part of his life, and i hope we will together to raise him well.” Bucky replied, as he rest his head on Sam’s chest, “Thomas Buchanan Barnes it is then” Sam replied to Pepper. As they finally submit their paperwork, they only need to wait for approval then they’re good.

 

As Sam gathered all his necessary belongings, Bucky carried Thomas in his arms, “God he so tiny!” Bucky exclaimed, “Come on, you will be the perfect dad for him, James” Sam said as he pat Bucky’s shoulder, “plus it’s time for shopping, we have to get his milk and diapers, it seems like we can finally moved in together huh?” Sam asked. Bucky just smiled, off they went to Target to get the basic necessities, it time to move in with Sam, since most of his stuff was already at Sam’s apartment and Sam’s apartment was a lot bigger than his, and Sam had 2 spare bedrooms, one could be Thomas’s room. Bucky looked forward to build a new life with Sam. Him, Thomas and Sam, what more could he ask for.


	5. Bucky's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam celebrate Bucky's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have another 2-3 chapter coming up soon. hold on tight.

It has been a few months since Thomas has been a part of their life, everything seems to get better, last Christmas when Sarah and Jody visited them over at Sam’s apartment, “I’m so proud of you brother!” Sarah said when he pulled Sam aside during their dinner, “ For accepting Bucky’s baggage’s, for accepting Thomas in your life, you could have packed your bags and left but you stayed with him, and now you both are building a family together. I know it’s too early for you to pop the question to James, but you should soon!” Sarah continued. Sam just chuckled at what she said, it’s true he wanted to pop the question soon but he feels like it would make Bucky run, or feel overwhelmed, like as if he forced Bucky to marry him for the sake of Thomas. Sarah had volunteered to take care of Thomas whenever they were at work, but Bucky didn’t want to trouble her, plus he needed to be independent, to prove that he could be a great dad to his kid. Sarah even made a deal, to take care of Thomas and Jody over the term break, since she didn’t have to be at work since she was just a temporary admin over at Jody’s school, in exchanged, they let her stay with Jody at Sam’s place during the term break, Sarah got to be with her nephew and brother, and Sam got to be with her sister and nephew. It was a win-win situation after all.

It was March, the start of spring, it was still chilly outside, Sam was at the park with Jody and Sarah, while Bucky had to work that day, as Sam pushed the stroller, “ I wonder what should I get for James on his birthday, it’s not everyday a guy turns 28 you know!” Sam said as he looked to Sarah, “How bout a ring?” Sarah said, “ Sis, we talked about this, I’m not ready to go on one knee for James.” Sam replied. “ hey I haven’t finished my sentence, get him a promise ring, like to promise you guys will always be together, for each other, even for Thomas,” Sarah said as she smack Sam’s head, “ also you only willing to go down on both knees for James!” she exclaimed. “ Hey! There’s kids here!” Sam said as he pinched his sister’s arm. The siblings continued to laugh and tease each other whole afternoon before they decided to get the some supplies for today’s dinner, it was Bucky’s birthday after all. As they got home, to prepare dinner, “ I’ll be home by 8pm okay love, God I miss you both so dearly.” Bucky texted Sam, Bucky was pissed when he had to work on his birthday, he wanted to spend time with his son and boyfriend, but what luck he had, he had to cover someone’s shift because they were too drunk to get to work, thanks Steve. It was only 5pm, and he was done with work, unofficially though, he just sat by his security post, watching videos of Thomas and Sam, Thomas had his blue eyes, and butt chin, he also had Bucky’s smile. Thomas would always laugh when Sam played with him. Sam been teaching Thomas words, Thomas is about 7 months old by now, he could already crawled a bit, and he could sit up but with support. Thomas could recognize his parents, and he would always want Sam to pick him up, Thomas gets excited whenever Sam came home from work, that made Bucky’s heart swell. He was happy, is this what a family is? Is he finally wanting to build a family with Sam? Is this what domestic life is about?

It was finally 8.15 pm when Bucky finally reached Sam’s apartment building, as he parks Sam’s bike, and went up to their apartment, he could smell the Italian cooking, it was his birthday after all, he had asked for Sam to cook something special, as he unlocked the door, and walked inside, his table was set, with 2 beautiful candle in the middle of the table, glasses set next to the table settings, a bottle of wine was in the wine bucket, Bucky just set his things by the door, and walked to his living room, everything looks perfect. “ Welcome home, My love, and Happy Birthday James” Sam said, as he walked into the living room with 2 plates of pasta, Bucky loves it when Sam made carbonara, it was his speciality also, “You did all of this?” Bucky asked as he eyed all the simple decorations in that living room, scented candles was being lit too. “ where’s Sarah and the kids?” Bucky asked as he took a seat across Sam, “ Sarah took them to her place for the weekend, she said we needed some privacy after all” Sam replied him with a smile. “ time to dig in my love, the food might get cold” Sam said, as they dig in, they had small conversation about their days, like what did Thomas do, or what kind of stupid shit Bucky had to go through at work. Sam brought out their dessert, Chocolate Lava Cake, another Sam’s speciality and Bucky’s favourite. As they were finishing up their dessert, Sam suddenly stood up and walked to Bucky’s side, he looked at Bucky, and he drop on one knee, “James, when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful human being I ever saw, the way you grab your stomach and laughed, the way your eyes crinkle when you smile, the way how you teeth shown when you smile brightly, the way how you bite your lips when you’re thinking too hard, when you paced around when you’re stress or frustrated, I’ve found them all beautiful. I’ve been thinking so much about us, I know it’s still too early to talk about marriage, but here’s a promise ring. I promise to stay by your side when you need someone, I promise to be the shoulder you cry on when you need one, I’ll share all your tears, your joys, and even your fears. I promise to always be here for you, till they day I close my eyes forever” Sam said as he held a black box, it was a simple Silver Band, with their last initials on it, W.B.  Bucky could only nod, he was already tearing up, he pulled Sam into a hug , “ I love you so fucking much Wilson!” Bucky said as he peppered kisses on Sam’s face. It this what being in love is like? Is this what they called being domestic? Is this what they called a happy ending? It was a promise ring but it still meant the world to Bucky. Sam carried Bucky, bridal style to their room, and everything seems perfect. It was the best birthday ever for Bucky.


	6. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 3 years, Isn't it time to say I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, hopefully you all will like it, do comment.

As day goes by, soon turned into months, now years.

It has been officially , 3 years since they decided to date each other, each day was a blessing to Bucky, he was thankful for those days when he woke up with Thomas snuggling between him and Sam, he was thankful for those days Thomas would call him Dad when he just got home from a rough day at work, he was thankful for those small vacations they had around the world, just the three of them. He was thankful for Sam, for being his pillar of strength, for pulling him up when he was down, when he felt like his world was crashing, there stood Sam and Thomas, hands held open for a hug. There were days he wanted to give up, there were days he felt pathetic, there were days he screamed at Sam, there were days he hated Sam, there were days he wanted to be alone, but Sam just stood there. He was always there. “I will never leave your side, never ever leave you alone, my love.” Sam would always say.

Now they’re standing at the altar, looking at each other, holding each other’s hand, looking deep into each other eyes, as Steve stood there to officiate their wedding, it all felt surreal to Bucky, he never did imagine that he would walk down the aisle, especially with Sam. It felt like it was yesterday he went down on one knee to ask Sam to marry him. It was a year back, when Bucky decided to pop the question. He had asked everyone’s opinion if he should pop the question soon, even he asked Sarah and Jody’s opinion, he wanted to do the right thing. “Are you sure you’re ready for this James? “Sarah asked him, when they went to grab some coffee, “I’m sure, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want Thomas to have a proper family, I didn’t just want this for Thomas, but for me. I love him too much to push this away. My guts feelings are right about Sam and I want this to happen.” Bucky replied as he held Sarah’s hands, “I really hope you would agree to this, I can’t promise to love him till the end of his life, but I promise to love him till the end of mine.” He continued. “I’m proud of you James, I really am, you made my brother’s smile wider, laughed louder, loved harder. I can’t imagine someone else giving him that much love. I’m happy for you, you will have my support James!” Sarah said as she had tears in her eyes.

Next was to convinced Tony and Rhodey, Rhodey was easier to talk to. Bucky went to one of Rhodey’s camp to visit him, he met Rhodey a few times, even went to his wedding with Sam and Thomas, Rhodey was Sam’s big brother when he was in the Air Force, he obviously very protective of Sam, “Commander Rhodes!” Bucky salute to Rhodey, “ come on man, I don’t need some military bullshit from you too, just be casual with me alright” Rhodey chuckled as he smack Bucky’s shoulder, “ What brings you here soldier, it must be important till you have to find me in camp, rather than wait for me to be on leave.” Rhodey said as he sat across of Bucky. “I’m here on a mission Sir. More like a request,” Bucky replied as he sat down, “ I want to ask for Sam’s hands in marriage Rhodes, you’re like his big brother, you took care of him when he was in the Air Force, he looks up to you, I just need your approval, then I will meet Tony to ask for his opinion, I don’t know, I feel like I’m rushing into it, I’m not sure if Sam would be ready.” Bucky said as he fiddled with his finger. “Bucky, James, whatever you prefer boy, but listen, Sam is truly my brother, and I loved him too much, I’ve seen him fall and watched him bury himself till he couldn’t even dig himself out. Remember that weekend that you both met, that week was his worst week, I remembered him calling me a couple nights before, saying he couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t live anymore, he felt the burden of his best friend dying, his nephew losing his dad, the air force losing their best man, just because he couldn’t protect his best friend on the field. He might looked like he was constantly happy and smiling, but he was depressed half the time, he always went home to an empty apartment, his fridge was always filled with beers, cupboard always had liquors, but after the night he met you, he went home and packed his liquors and beers, and just decided to give it to his neighbours, he filled those damn cabinets with food, his fridge finally had more food, his home which was filled with his dirty laundry, his mess, was finally cleaned, he did his laundry for the first time in a while, he was a dirty mess, even if he dress to impress that night, I could feel in my fucking guts, he would lose it that night, but right after you both finished your smoke, I could see the glow in his face when he smiled as you walked away, I could hear the happiness in his voice when he called your name.” Sam said as he looked in Bucky’s eyes, “Bucky, you saved my brother, James, you saved him, I can never thank you enough. I should be the one asking you to marry him instead, I could have lost a brother, but you saved him, you loved him and his flaws, even with a prosthetic arm, you still wanted him. I’m proud of you.” Rhodey continued, “please keep him safe and make him happy for the rest of your life alright, I have to get back to my training, just don’t forget to invite me to the wedding!” Rhodey said as he got up and walked away. Bucky just sat there for another 10 mins, he was overwhelmed with feeling.

 

Next up was Tony, he had to book Tony way in advanced since that man had meetings 24/7 and it was hard for him to spare time for Bucky. It was mid-week when Bucky could finally meet Tony at the Stark Tower, “Buckaroo! Heard what you wanted to ask, answer is simple, I will say yes to you marrying my best friend, if you let me marry yours!” Tony said as soon as Bucky walked into his office, “You’re asking for Steve’s hand in marriage?” Bucky chuckled, “Sure thing Stark, as long as you never stop loving his beautiful ass, and also stop him from doing anymore stupid things.” Bucky said, as he grabs a seat. “What can I do, the only stupid thing he does is me!” Tony replied as he sat across of Bucky, both men end up laughing their ass off. Tony felt comfortable with Bucky because they can joke stupid things about their best friends and never get tired of it, “So how do you wanna pop the question, as much as Sam loves surprises, he will keep questioning shit about it, perks of being an officer I guess?” Tony said as he looks at Bucky, “I have it all planned out, I just need your approval, then I’m good okay” Bucky replied. As they made arrangement for the flowers and rings and things to be set up, Bucky was planning to pop the question on their anniversary.

 

Next up was Steve, he had to ask Steve’s opinion on this, he needed to be sure that he wants this. So, he met Steve as his own apartment and he just pop the question, “Do you think Wilson would say yes, if I got on one knee?” Bucky asked as he sat at the stool bar, near the island in Steve’s kitchen, “buddy, as much as he loves you, he would say yes even if you went down on both knees!” Steve replied as he slides Bucky a cup of coffee. “That dude is crazy for you, Bucks. He would do anything for you, even cross the Indiana ocean, naked, just for you!” Steve chuckled. That was true after all. “so, you and Stark, when can I hear the wedding bells? “Bucky asked as he sips his coffee, “What! Me and Stark? He’s not liked the man that wants to be tied down, Bucks” Steve replied, he nearly chocked on his coffee. Bucky just smiled into his coffee, he already knew what Tony was planning for Steve, “But you’re free this weekend right? I want you to witness me proposing to Sam. Also, I want you to officiate my wedding, if Sam says yes though.” Bucky said, “Sam would obviously say yes, and fucking yes, I will officiate your wedding!” Steve replied excited.

 

As the weekend arrived, Bucky already planned everything perfectly, he would tell Sam to meet at his old apartment, and Bucky would propose over there, he had planned with Tony to decorate his apartment with white and red roses, he even asked Steve’s help to clear his living room. He even asked Natasha and Clint’s help to call Sam for some emergency case at the station, so that Bucky could set everything up. Bucky even asked Sarah to make a new shirt for Thomas.  It was finally 1pm when Sam called to say he was on his way to Bucky’s apartment, everything was ready. Everyone hid inside Bucky’s room, while Bucky stood in the living room, waiting for Sam. As he heard the door unlocked, he prepared himself, he was wearing a navy blue button down with denim jeans, he wanted to look casual, as Sam opened the door, he just smiled, everything looks beautiful right now, Bucky standing there as he held Thomas close to him, he put Thomas down , “ Go to Papa, Thomas,” Bucky whispered to Thomas, Thomas just ran to Sam and hugged his leg, “Papa!” Thomas shouted and he put his arms out for Sam to carry, Sam carried him and walked over to Bucky and kissed Bucky on his lips lightly. “Hey there honey, what’s all of this?” Sam asked as he looked at Bucky, Thomas just tugged at Sam and points to his shirt, **“WILL YOU MARRY MY DAD, AND BE MY PAPA FOREVER?”** was written on the shirt, just as Sam looked up, Bucky was already on one of his knees, “ This may seems crazy to you, but I love you too much Sam, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, and Thomas, I want us to be a complete family, I want Thomas to have 2 official dads, and I want to change his name to Thomas Buchanan Wilson-Barnes, damn it! I want to change my name to James Buchanan Wilson-Barnes too!”  Bucky said as he looked up to Sam, while he held a silver ring, “ I don’t know James, “ Sam said, as he put Thomas down, as he too when on one of his  knees, “ I too wanted to ask if you would be honoured to change your last name to Wilson-Barnes,” Sam asked as he himself held out a ring. That took Bucky by shocked, when he was going crazy to find a way to propose to Sam, Sam was already prepared to pop the question too. “OH MY GOD, SAM, I WOULD FUCKING SAY YES A MILLION TIMES” Bucky exclaimed as he pulled Sam into a kiss, “Also I seem to like Officer Samuel Thomas Wilson-Barnes, “Sam said as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly rose petals starts falling from the ceiling, and Sam could hear cheering, next thing he knew, his best friends were there, his sister and nephew too.

 

It was 10 march, it was Bucky’s birthday, they’re standing at the altar, with Steve officiating their Wedding, with Rhodey being Sam’s best man while Tony was Bucky’s, everything went to fast, the next thing Bucky heard was, “Do you James Buchanan Barnes, take Samuel Thomas Wilson as your lawfully wedded husband?” “I Do.” Do you Samuel Thomas Wilson, take James Buchanan Barnes, as your lawfully wedded husband?” “I Do” “And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you Mr Wilson-Barnes, you may now kiss”. As they finally kissed, the crowd started to cheer, they were now officially married.

 

As they were preparing for the wedding party, they both wore comfortable clothes, they were enjoying their dinner, when Rhodey stopped everyone from finishing their meals, “isn’t it time for the grooms to have their speech?” he asked, ever so tipsy. “Speech! Speech! Speech!” everyone cheered.

Sam stood up, “ Alright here I go, don’t expect sappy shits from me, I’ve reserved that for James only, “ Sam said, earning laughter from the crowd, “ James, when I met you, I wasn’t myself, I was planning to end my life that very week when we met, I was broken in places I wouldn’t imagine that could break, I was at my edge, but that very night, you saved me, saved me from my demons, your laughter, your smile, your face, fucking light up my life, if I never met you that night, I would have been long gone, I wouldn’t have met Steve or you, not even Thomas, I would have missed all of this, and that would be my biggest regret in life, but I knew it when I met you, you were the one to pull me up, it was either make it or break and I’m thankful I made it. Without you, I think my life would be empty, so thank you so much for wanting to walk down this path with me. I love you with my whole heart” Sam said as he looked deep into Bucky’s eyes.

It was Bucky’s turn after all, “ Alright, here goes, “ Bucky took a deep breath in , holding his tears, “ Sam, my love, my honey, my doll, my everything, I would never imagine my life this way, I would never imagine to be married or have a domestic life, I was a party animal back then, but meeting you, it made me feel like I have to be tied down, it made me feel like I wanted this domestic life, it made me wants to love you and only you, when we first met, you have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen, when you sat by the bar, I took 5 shots before I readied myself to talk to you at the bar, I was drunk, I remember that, when you brought me home, and yet you never took advantage of me and just cleaned me up and put me to bed, when we met the next day for lunch, deep down I knew you were the one, when we came home and we met Thomas, I thought you would run but you stayed and comforted me, and you promised to stay, even how shitty things would get, they were days I would scream at you, and you would sleep on the coach but always ending up in bed with me and Thomas, those vacation we had around the world, those moments were precious to me, those days when I was really sick and couldn’t get out of bed, you made me soup and took care of me, those days when I felt really down, you stayed by my side, I’m thankful for that, I really love you, Samuel. Thank you for giving me a chance to walk down this path with you, I’m happy, I’m thankful, I’m blessed. Thank you, Samuel Thomas Wilson-Barnes, for this.” Bucky said as he points to his ring finger, “Thank you for everything” Bucky continued. The crowd cheered for them.

They decided to go to the dance floor, and danced a slow song together, holding each other close, “I love you,” Sam whispered into Bucky’s ears, “Ditto,” Bucky replied. It was time to throw the bouquet that Sarah made for Bucky, as a few close friends crowd behind Bucky, they countdown, “3, 2, 1!” Bucky shouted before throwing the Bouquet, end up he just turned, and walked to Steve and pass it to him, “It’s your turn now Steve,” Bucky said, as Steve looked at him shocked, “Don’t screw this up Stark!” Bucky continued, as he held Steve by the shoulders, and turned him around, Tony stood there, “Steeb, did you know Steven Grant Rogers-Stark would be a better name for you” Tony said, as he got down on one knee, “Let’s do this Steeb, Marry me!” Tony continued, Steve just blushed and nod his head, as he held his hand out. Tony just slid the ring in and got up and kissed Steve’s lightly on his lips.

This was the best birthday Bucky could ever ask for, his married to the love of his life, and his best friend was engaged to the love of his life, Bucky was blessed. James Buchanan Wilson-Barnes finally had his happy ending.


End file.
